fantasiafffandomcom-20200214-history
Josh
Josh is one of the main characters of Fantasia. Josh's life was forever changed when he survived a huge fire that consumed a small store in Fantasia. When Master Rocky showed up and noticed that the boy had survived the fire unharmed, he quickly deduced that he represented the element of Fire, and took him under his wing to train him into being a crime-fighting super-hero. Josh is strong, smart and courageous, but just a little bit conceited and impetuous. He isn't in full control of his powers just yet, but keeps on learning as he tries to save his world, one battle at a time. Biography 'Early Life' When a shop Josh is in sets on fire, everyone inside the burning building dies except for him. He is left unharmed by the flames and he cowers in the corner, scared and confused by what is going on. As a newswoman reports the situation and a crowd watch nervously, Rocky flies down and extinguishes the flames. He enters the building and finds the unharmed Josh. Realizing he is an elemental, Rocky takes Josh back to his mansion to train him. At first, Josh has trouble with his powers, and during one frustrating lesson with Rocky, he accidentally sends a giant fireball through the mansion, burning Ben's inside garden. Although this horrifies Ben, Rocky is left pleased by the power within his new student. ("Flame On") 'Season 1' After Rocky recruits Ali and brings her to the world of Fantasia, hoping that she can help defeat the powerful Joey who has plans to destroy every living thing on earth. When she's brought to his mansion, she meets Josh, one of the four elemental heroes living in the house. He use his power of fire to heat up the room and then is introduced as Ignis; although he prefers to be called Josh. After slight flirtation between Ali and Josh, the former continues her tour of the mansion and meets the rest of the heroes, Joe, Ben and Joanna. The five come together, and using Ali's heart, they combine their powers and create a power capable of stopping Joey; Life/Vita. ("Pilot") The group begin to question Vita, but he doesn't respond in any way and he doesn't appear to have a name. Despite being creeped out by the silent man, they name him Rena and continue trying to get a reaction from him. To test if Rena has the power of life, Josh asks Ben for a flower. After he reluctantly gives on, Josh burns it in hopes of Rena being able to heal it...but he doesn't. Josh then gets a message from Liz, a missions operator, who tells him a villain is attacking the city. Josh takes Ali with him to defeat her. He discovers that the villain is Val/Araneae. As he fights her, Ali hides, but Val soon sniffs her out and sends her spiderlings to attack. Josh fights them off, but ends up being restrained by web. As Val swoops in for a killing blow, Ali's body instinctively releases a bright light that scares all the villains away. When they return to the mansion, it's discovered that Ali was bit by the venomous spiders and she collapses. Rena walks up to her and heals her. ("Flame On") When another of Joey's minions are sent to wreak havoc upon Fantasia, Josh, Ben, Joe, Joanna, Ali and Rena head off to defeat it. Along the way, Ali suggests not killing it, and realizing she may be right, Josh, Joe and Joanna reluctantly goes with Ben. On the way to the monster, they point out that they shouldn't have left Ali behind. They eventually find Ali fighting the monster and realize there is no way of stopping the monster humanely, as it doesn't have a heart and it was only created for destruction. As a team, the heroes combine their powers to defeat the monster, however, they knock out Joanna in the process. When they return home they put Joanna to rest in her bedroom and go about their own business. ("Father Nature") Category:Main Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Heroes